Vertigo
by Legendary Armor
Summary: [Rufus x Reno] On a rare day off, a drunken Turk on a swing has his thoughts interrupted. Post AC, oneshot.


**Vertigo**

by the Legendary Armor

* * *

Everything is different when you're buzzed.

It was Reno's favorite thing about alcohol; it made reality so much more interesting. The most unappreciated things could be so mesmerizing--the blades of grass sprouting from the soil of the earth, the fine lines in your skin, the feeling of the fibers of your jacket's sleeve resting against the palm of your hand.

So if things so simple and unimportant were suddenly so glorious... then truly beautiful things became something else entirely, something beyond extraordinary. And what did you _do_ in the face of such a thing? What _could _you do? Stare, gape... surely nothing of decent coherency, surely no complete thoughts past your racing heart and admiration.

At that thought, he was glad Rufus Shinra wasn't there.

It was much better for him to be alone, sitting in that swing... If his boss were there, he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself. He was only a little buzzed, and it was wearing off, but... Rufus' presence would unbalance him, would catch him off-guard, and he didn't entirely trust himself to act intelligently.

Not like he had anything to worry about, anyway. What were the chances of the blonde showing up here--a dreary, forgotten playground behind his favorite bar? Not a chance in hell, of course. He gripped the cool iron chains of the swing, increasing his momentum with lazy movements of his legs. It was insanely magical--the wind against his face, the way he became closer to the endless sky and then so suddenly was pulled away, how the world swung upside-down with infinite grace when he leaned back...

This all did so much to ease his mind... nobody bothered him here. He was in his own world, unburdened by reality's troubles--at least, until they came rushing back in his slightly delirious thoughts. Nothing in his mind disturbed him now... of course, little could truly disturb him, but... feelings rather deeper than simple admiration and loyalty for his _boss,_ not to mention the most powerful man in the world... Loving and lusting over Rufus Shinra certainly made him uneasy, made his stomach turn in a horrible nausea. How could it not? His fantasies invaded his mind whenever he caught sight of him, whenever he heard his voice... inopportune moments, indeed.

Rufus would be saying something to him, something important, but instead of paying full attention, Reno's eyes watched the movements of his full lips, the curves of his face, and his _thoughts_... he felt guilty, filthy, as if it were a dishonor to Rufus...

_--the blonde's back met the cool steel of the wall; a single droplet of sweat ran down his face as he moaned, clutching at Reno fiercely--_

...Yeah, he had to do something about this problem. But what...? Anything was risky... Well, he was at least certain Rufus already had an idea of his feelings; he was observant, and the way the Turk acted was a bit too obvious. That in itself might make it easier for him to do something. Maybe like--

"Reno."

He abruptly ceased his swinging at the voice of that one word, turning with surprised eyes to see the person he least expected. Even now... even now, it was a struggle not to think of him, of the things they could share, of the things he wanted so _badly..._ "Boss? What're ya doin' here?" He stood, brushing dust off of his suit. Glancing back at Rufus, the President certainly seemed out of place here...

"Your phone is dead," he replied coolly with a quirked eyebrow, "and I needed to see you personally. I called Rude and he informed me you'd probably be around here." He took something from one of his pockets--Reno couldn't see the item, as whatever it was seemed to be small enough to remain concealed in the President's fist. "The Turks have all received a pay raise. In addition, you are to take this."

He handed the item to Reno--but was that a hint of gentleness, of more than simple familiarity?

...Nah. He was probably just imagining things.

It was a ring. A plain gold band--and then a thought came once more, not completely twisted by alcohol but certainly not of entirely sober origins. "Huh. Thanks, sir." He cocked an eyebrow, grinned, and slid it onto his wedding finger, wiggling all the digits on his hand. "Perfect fit, yo."

The chilly air didn't seem to touch Rufus at all as he smiled slightly. "Pretentious as usual. Time has not dulled your boldness at all, I see."

Reno smirked and strolled forward, his shoes leaving messy footprints in the dull soil. "Observant as usual, boss." _Better now than never-- _"If I'm so bold, how about just you and me go out to dinner, yeah? A reward for your most... loyal... of Turks."

Time seemed to crawl to a halt for that one fleeting moment as the President's eyes bored deeply into Reno's soul, and he smirked, the corners of those beautiful lips turning upwards ever so slightly. "I suppose it could certainly be interesting. Perhaps over the course of the meal we could also say things we've meant to speak of for quite a while, now." He turned, beckoning for Reno to follow--presumably to his car.

He did indeed follow, his azure eyes glimmering in the fading sunlight of dusk. Running the President's words through his mind, that smirk, that delightful double-meaning... He felt that familiar rush, the one when he was swinging... when he felt all the nerves in his body light up, and he could swear he was soaring.

When Rufus wasn't looking, he pinched himself. No... definitely not a dream. Smiling, he climbed into Rufus' expensive, elegant car, glancing briefly at the sky... and realized Rufus was like a drug to him, making him feel this way... he felt invincible, felt like he could fly, and even now all the nerves in his body sung out in anticipation.

It was so much more than even the blessed vertigo on those simple, yet beautiful swings.

* * *

(end)


End file.
